1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to computerized video mixing.
2. Background
Current approaches video mixing and non-linear editing require using sophisticated tools, such as Lightworks, Cinelerra, and are generally fairly complex efforts, requiring pre configuration and editing of any videos to be used or alternating steps of editing and insertion. This approach can be very time consuming and requires use of a non-intuitive interface that is not casual-user friendly at all.
Although more simplified editors, like iMovie and FinalCut from Apple, exist and provide a more simplified, and thus more user-friendly, interface the same types of steps must be performed as with the higher end video mixing and non-linear editing tools.
It is also believed that none of the foregoing tools can easily be used with streaming video, without first converting and saving the streaming video as a normal media file and editing it in the conventional manner, nor can such tools easily be used to create video mixes “on the fly” as the streams are received.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system that allows one to perform video mixing in a manner that is simple and intuitive so that even casual users can easily create video mixes.